Sunshine
by Euphoria3214
Summary: Max lives with his mother and his Eevee, Maya.    Christmas brings harsh times to some, but only those who accept it.


Sunshine

Lounged on the sofa; laptop perched on his thighs. As the song ended he pulled the wires, his earphones dropped to his side. Returned to reality; his ears still rung from the blast. He pushed the laptop to the side, careful not to knock the charger. Grabbing his dinner plate he started towards the kitchen, hearing a gentle mewing at the front he stopped. Smiling he ditched the plate on the counter and paced to the door. He heard her paws slide down its frame, trying to get in. _Poor thing._ He pushed its handle, unexpecting. It swung open with the force of the gale. Barely standing and curled tight, almost to a ball; A little Eevee sat dormant amidst the tundric winter night. She shivered profusely. Her fur was coated lightly in snow. Her glance widened and the cutest little dimples showed. "Awwww, Come here..." He knelt down bracing his grip behind her front legs, lifting her. Excess snowflakes drifted from her bushy, brown tail. A soft chime rattled as her little bell swayed across her neck. It's red ribbon hugging her mane.

"Vee" she yipped happily, greeting him, gazing lovingly to her master's eyes as she ascended to his warm embrace.

He brought her up to rest his head against hers, his arms surrounded her; stealing away her cold. A quiet tut escaped his mouth, "Aw Maya... Did mum put you outside again..." His sympathy seemed to energize her. A soothed whimper confirmed her answer.

Pushing past his hold she brought her face to his, snuggling him. Her frost-tipped nose came as a shock and he flinched slightly. Still smiling he brought his hand up, stroking her ears; running his fingers up their length before reaching the silk-soft tips.

"Max!" his mother's raised voice from upstairs echoed through the house. Still cradling her he wandered through the living room, he saw her eyes light up at the sight of the newly erected Christmas tree in the corner. He paused for a moment and approached it, allowing her to paw innocently at the baubles. Scrunching her nose, she pulled a number of faces in front of them, vibrantly enjoying her reflection in their shine.

"Max!" her demanding tone grew.

"Well, one of us is in trouble" he laughed, slightly hoping that this time, it was him. He left the living room and started up the stairs, careful to avoid the huge cactus plant, inconveniently sat at the corner of the landing. At the top he pushed her bedroom door. Bent over, she was picking up shards of wool off the floor; her favourite winter hat in her hand. The fluffy pompom on top was torn to shreds. He felt Maya shift in his arms, realising her mistake.

She noticed him and looked up. "Oh, I see you've let her in have you?" raising her voice further, shooting a cold glance to Maya.

He swallowed hard. "Mum, don't put her outside, she doesn't like the cold"

"Don't pee in the bloody house then!" again leering at Maya.

"I've asked you to get a litter tray" his voice, unsteady.

"Oh, like we don't already spend enough on food for her... Ungrateful little ..." quickly interrupted.

"Mum!" he begged her not to finish that sentence.

"Look what she's done now" she said, holding up her hat.

"She's bored, there's nothing to do. We need to get her some toys"

"Yeah, like she deserves toys" again with the sarcasm.

He sighed, an argument he'd never win. Maya's head at this point, buried in his arms. Her hazel ears down at her sides.

She looked to her watch, then back to him. "Just go to bed."

Happy to oblige, he left the room; heading to his own. Maya's head slowly protruded with Max's gentle stroking. Closing his door behind him he released his grip and she jumped off onto his bed. He did the same, collapsing down beside her. Taking off his shoes he threw the first one to the floor. Seeing it catch her eyes he took the second shoe and held it up. Seeing the dangling lace she crouched, eyes locked on. Her tail swaying about frantically as she watched it. Smiling, he jerked it up; laughing as she pounced for it. Almost somersaulting, but landing with cat-like precision. "Oh that reminds me!" he beamed, his friend, Kyle from school had told him to use his laser pen with Maya.

Digging through his nightstand he found the old pen, hoping its battery still lived. Pointing it to the wall he pushed the button. "Look Maya!"her head spun and she leapt off the bed towards the red dot. Getting closer she slowed, unsure what it was she sniffed at it. Her head spun round when she realised it had disappeared. Blocking it, the dot now sat just below her ear. Laughing, he shifted the pen and watched her chase after the beam frantically. Back and forth, round in circles she wouldn't give in. He stopped and the laser sat still. She pounced at it, cupping the wall with her paws. Almost positive she'd caught it she opened her paw slightly, glancing in, nothing was there. She jumped back when she saw it resting on her paw before vanishing. She looked up to see him rolling on the bed hysterically.

"Bed now!" his mother screeched.

Maya shot towards the bed, leaping up and dashing under the covers. Her little bell jingled in her rush. A cream tail tip stuck out from the quilt. _Killjoy..._ Breaking the silence, the door bell rung. Bolting down the stairs his mother answered the door. He knew exactly who it was, every night for the past week her new boyfriend: Dave had stayed the night. He heard their faint voices downstairs, filled with joy; a dramatic change from what he was used to.

He stood, slipping off his school uniform. Having sat on the laptop virtually the whole night he neglected the chance to change. Opening the third drawer of his changer he found his favourite pyjamas, his mother had taken so long to wash them. _Probably sits around the house all day, dreaming of Dave. _They were nothing special, more or less the same as every other pair of PJs, except these were a gift from his father last Christmas. Smiling, thoughts of the weekends he spent with his Dad last year he pulled on the top and bottoms. He hadn't seen him for a while now, his mum hated him. Gently lifting the covers he motioned for Maya to scoot over a tad. By now she had relaxed and took a sleeping position, so tiny. Rolling over, letting him in she then snuggled into his chest, pulling her paws in and wrapping her tail round her front; its tip lightly brushed her nose. Her head only just pushed out from under the covers, so cosy. Reaching over he flicked the switch, entering darkness. Silence surrounded him; even the voices downstairs were inaudible. All to be heard was the gentle sound of their breathing.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock" The alarm shook across the surface of his nightstand. He had it play different Christmas songs in the morning. His hand brushed across the unit searching for it. Then, silence. Confused, he opened one eye to see Maya, bright eyed and smiling. Her paw on the 'Stop' button. Yawning wide and stretching he sat up, "Thanks Maya" placing his hand behind her ear. She pushed into it, purring audibly. The smell of toast wafted through the air. _Jeez, is that all Dave eats? _ She licked his hand once and returned to the windowsill. Every morning since the day he got her, she would watch the sun rise, basking in the daylight. Slowly he rose and stood behind her. Drawing open the curtains he saw a little cloud of condensation on the window. She'd been sitting there a while. With his sleeve he wiped the moisture off, clearing her vision.

"Vee" she yipped happily. The snow-topped trees of the distant forest waited patiently for the morning rays to hit them. The releasing click of the door told her Max was heading for his shower. Stomach rumbling, she jumped off the sill and padded towards the door, heading down the stairs. Her nose twitched as the toast aroma grew stronger. She'd tried toast once, when Max wasn't looking, didn't like it much. As she neared the bottom she saw Tracy and Dave kissing at the front door. Hoping Tracy had already put her food out she scurried into the living room and under the archway into the kitchen. Her little yellow bowl was freshly topped with food, dry biscuits but still, food. She scampered towards it, the smell of the specially spiced biscuits, invigorating. Sinking her head into it she ravaged the contents, pausing only to lap the crystal water in the adjacent dish.

She turned to the sound of the fridge door opening. Tracy pulled the milk for her morning tea, humming some Christmas tune. Through the whole day the best time to be around her was the morning. She was always happy...-ish. Still paying no attention to the hazel bundle at her bowl, but at least she wasn't shouting. Licking the bowl clean she finished and looked up, Tracy had opened the back door. "You wanting out to pee?" she said. Maya looked to the door then back to her. She knew too well if she went out, she would stay out. "I'll hold the door for you. Just go and you can come back in" A tempting offer, but was it true? Tracy's eyes widened and her brow rose as if shouting 'Well...' Maya took the chance, it was usually mid-day where Tracy's tolerance for her dropped; she wanted to keep the peace as long as possible. She pawed across the room and reached the doorway. A wall of cold air struck her nose and she placed her front paw atop the snow. It sunk into the depths of white. A cold shiver ran through her body, ending at her tail. She paused, trying to adjust to the change in temperature. She heard a heavy sigh behind her. Better not to try Tracy's patience. She hurried out, the snow engulfed her legs; her torso brushed against the flaky surface. Her warm breath became steam as she exhaled. Finding a suitable spot, not too far from the door but not too close she parted a hole in the snow. Looking back round she met Tracy's gaze. She sighed again and looked away. Positioning her hind above the hole, Maya released. Surrounding snow melted and the liquid sunk through the earth. Sighing in contentment, her muscles relaxed. She paused making sure to leave every droplet outside.

"Come on" Tracy demanded. Maya's little brown figure came back into sight, running for the door. Her little bell, rattling under her chin. She leapt inside, half expecting Tracy to shut her out. The door swung shut, just missing her tail. She scurried off into the living room, then heading upstairs, leaving tiny, wet paw prints on the black kitchen tiles.

Retreating to Max's bedroom she pawed across to the heater in the corner. Standing next to it, her body shivered once, ridding her of the cold. The metallic lock of the bathroom door clicked, she looked round as he walked in; towel, tight around his waist. Small trails of loose thread dragged across the floor as he passed her. Her eyes widened as she focused on them, she crouched down, tail wagging frantically as she readied to pounce.

Seeing this he smiled, grabbing the laser pen from his bedside he slowly turned. Her eyes followed the strings round his heels. Pushing the button, he aimed to the wall opposite her and saw her gaze divert. On instant she launched at the dot; almost crashing into the wall. Guiding the beam all around the room he watched her dodge obstacles, drifting round them to chase her target. He threw the beam out the room; her backside clipped the doorway as she followed it. The door closed promptly behind her and the dot vanished. She heard his muffled voice "Give me a second Maya, just putting on some clothes" She whimpered quietly and pawed at the door. To her right she saw Tracy coming up the stairs, tea in hand.

Spotting Maya she averted her gaze, stepping into her room, closing the door behind her.

He grabbed his tie, already knotted for easy application; tightening it around his collar until satisfied. Not too high to look nerdish. His jumper appeared a little creased but sure it would straighten out throughout the day, he pulled it over his head, flicking his collar into place.

"Veeee" she begged entrance; soon granted as the door swung open. Quickly padding in she threw him a scolding look. He took a Versche cologne bottle and sprayed his neck twice. Jessica Fox sat next to him in his first class, although she barely knew his existence, it wouldn't hurt to smell nice.

Maya's head rose, her nose twitching at the new scent. Her eyes fluttered and her mouth opened, preparing. Pressure released as she let loose a barrage of little sneezes.

"Oh, sorry" he laughed, grabbing his bag and heading down the stairs. Maya, following close behind him. Her ears perked to the ring of the doorbell. "Kyle's early today... Or I'm late" he looked to his watch. _ Damn!_ Twisting the keys, he unlocked the door.

"Hey, you ready?" The boy, not much older than Max stood, taller. His Shinx, protruded curiously from his bag pack.

"I haven't eaten yet" ashamed of his punctuality.

"No doubt..." Kyle reached into his pocket and threw him a cereal bar. "Come on man, it's the last day, then no school for three weeks!"

He caught the bar, just, then crouching down to Maya, he kissed her forehead "See you later girl". He stood and grabbed the handle "be good" he said, winking. Just as he shut the door he heard her whimpering.

They started across the road. "She still won't let you take Maya to school huh?" Kyle asked.

"No, apparently, having her with me would disrupt my schoolwork" he sighed as he looked to Spark, Kyle's Shinx. "Maybe your mum can talk to mine" he smiled jokingly.

"Does she know we're only allowed them outside their pokeballs during break and lunch?" Kyle asked. Max's excuse still seemed a little farfetched.

"Yeah, but you know what she's like... Remember you brought Spark round like a month ago. She hated that."

The Shinx slouched down into the bag at his mention. "Really?"

"Yeah, I told you how she reacted when my dad gave me Maya right?" his voice rose, emphasizing his point.

"Ah yeah, quite lucky you got to keep her then..." They neared the entrance to the school grounds; living more or less opposite the school had its perks. "You gonna eat that cereal bar or what?"

Smiling, Max sighed. "Why, what have you done to it?"

* * *

Curled to a ball under his bed, she lay dormant. Her chest rose and fell; sleeping, the best way to pass time as she awaited his return. The sound of Tracy dashing about the house, the doorbell; both failed to wake her. Instead, playing some part in her dream. Her legs brushed the carpet frantically, as if running. Her heartbeat quickened, clashed with her now paced breathing. Suddenly, she stopped. Legs still. Heart racing, she whimpered, deep. Her body shook. Daylight pierced her eyes as she shot back to reality, panting heavily. Looking round to confirm her consciousness, mind blanked. What did it mean?

* * *

"Want some popcorn?" Kyle thrust the bag into Max's chest. Spark sat at his heels.

"Where'd you get popcorn?" his brow raised "You told me your mum had you on healthy food now"

Smiling, he admitted "You took my lunch this morning man..."

"A cereal bar?" Max laughed, "Your mum hasn't got a clue huh"

"Nope" he said, almost proud. "Anyway there's some kid in the bike shed handing out popcorn bags, his Chimchar heats 'em up."

"Can't beat the last day of school!"

"Yeah... So, what've you got for lunch?"

Smiling, he threw a few flakes to his mouth "Popcorn"

* * *

Maya stirred again, later. Bursting moans; the culprit. Yawning she stretched, her body fanned out across the carpet. Curiosity struck. With tender pace, she stood and pawed towards the source. Pieces of clothing scattered the area; draped over the banister, flayed across the floor. Padding on, she stopped at Tracy's room. Pulling her ears back she nudged the door with her forehead. Silently it swayed open, revealing their vigorous act.

The bed found a rhythm as it shook violently. Tracy lay beneath as Dave thrust forcefully into her pelvis; both wildly panting for air. Maya's youthful eye saw past it; the concept unreactive. Her sight caught something more appealing. Crouching low, she neared it, swaying about in front of her. Two hazel eyes, like saucers, fixed, ready to pounce. Her pulse grew, surroundings vanished as she watched it. Suddenly, it jerked up. Her hind legs sprung, launching herself up. A moment of ecstasy hit as she made contact with her target; then slipping away just as she did. Unwilling, she clung. Her claws protruded, piercing her catch. Her weight was too much. She pierced deeper as she fell, shredding her prey. Reality returned with a deep, penetrating howl.

Her victim shot under the covers. Her little bell rung as she landed. She watched as Dave's body was flung to the opposite side of the bed. Tracy's hands nursed her foot; shards of skin were cloaked with blood. Their eyes met. Adrenaline tore through Maya's body, her mistake apparent. Tracy leapt off the bed; charging towards her. Maya turned and scampered out. The floor trembled behind her, each step closing in. Sheer panic took over as she neared the stairs; she tried her best to weave round the clothes. Glancing behind her, she saw the same foot. Impact.

Tracy's foot smashed her backside. Maya closed her eyes, bracing herself. Her helpless form flew through the air. Her face crashed into the banister, she whimpered. Soaring across, her bell clattered as she struck the wall. Pain, her only feeling. Time seemed to slow, as if expected. Her limp body fell, tumbling off the stairs. Faint yelps escaped. With one final blow she hit the bottom, lying in a heap. Tears streamed her face as she looked up. Pure fear. Her body trembled. Meeting Tracy's piercing glare she scurried away, limping. The darkest corner of the house, her only comfort.

* * *

As the last school bell rang, the mad dash to start the holidays began. Fresh beds of snow were flattened, cratered with the student's footprints. He stood at the gate as the masses poured out. Through the crowd Max caught sight of Spark atop Kyle's shoulder.

"Kyle!" his call was barely audible amongst the turbulent mob.

"Oh, hey, forgot you said to meet here"

Starting across the road, Max pulled something from his bag "I just finished Maya's Christmas present, wanna see?"

"Sure, I've been looking for ideas for Spark" To this, the Shinx yipped happily.

Holding out his hand, he displayed a bright red ribbon, attached was a gold pendant, engraved on its surface read 'Maya'. "My mum hates the bell she wears, so I thought I'd make her this"

"You made this?" Almost disbelieving.

"Well, I bought the pendant and ribbon but I engraved the name in shop class" he pocketed it, noting to hide it later.

"Man... I should have taken shop class this year"

"No ideas for Spark huh? With 2 days to Christmas..."

Smiling deviously, Kyle looked to Spark "Say 'Shinx' if you don't want a present this year"

They both laughed at his failed attempt. Spark remained silent, his expression, cursing Kyle. "You've set the bar too high now, you and that pendant!" They turned the corner onto Max's street. "So you coming round to mine on the 26th?" Kyle asked.

"That's the plan; we'll see what kind of mood my mum's in" He said, nearing his gate. "Well, have a nice Christmas, I'll see you later"

"Yeah, you too, see ya" he continued down the street.

Max reached the door, opening it slowly, careful not to knock her as she waited for him. As the door swung open, he paused, looking around. _That's odd... _He ventured in further, expecting her to pounce out at him, but...Nothing. "Maya?" He dropped his bag to the side, closing the door. Briskly climbing the stairs he entered his room. He knelt down, his face against the carpet, scanning the underside of his bed._ Where is she? _"Mum.. You seen Maya?" No reply. "Mum?" His voice rose.

"I'm on the phone!"

Knowing too well she wouldn't be in his mother's room, he took off downstairs; concern started to hit. Pacing through the empty living room, into the kitchen. _ She may be eating._ He sighed, seeing her bowl empty. "Maya..."

"Vee?" her voice, so quiet and shaky. She emerged from the cupboard; limping. Her eyes wide and still watered.

"Whoa...Maya, are you okay?" Sympathy stained his voice. He crouched down to her, his hand resting on her mane. She closed in, sobbing into his chest. With his free hand he gently took her up, cradling her against his front. A reaction like this, there was only one source. "What's she done to you?" he said, the presence of anger slowly arose as he pieced together several ideas. Still holding her, he bound through the living room and up the stairs, stopping at her door. Just about to enter; he paused.

"It's an Eevee... I don't care, i just want it out of here. Good, come by first thing in the morning, I'll get her pokeball".

Shocked to the core, he burst in "What!" He watched her lay down the phone; her decision, final. Maya quivered at Tracy's sight; burrowing further into his grasp.

"You heard?"

"Wha... Why!" he fought back the tears.

"I've had enough Max. Don't make this any harder"

He stood speechless, her heartless expression struck him, deep. "You know how much I love her!" his voice echoed the house. Silence followed.

"Just go to your room" Her answer to everything.

He stood tall, looking down on Maya. The first tear ran down his cheek. "What did you do to her?" a soft, cracked tone.

"I told you..." She sighed, pacing towards him; she pushed him. "Go to your room!" she shoved his motionless body out to the hallway, slamming the door behind her. "And bring me her pokeball"

Maya relaxed, looking up at him she whined. Standing in his arms; her paws against his shoulders. She padded his tears. "It's okay Maya" He pressed his hands to her fur, locking them in embrace. His eyes widened, tears stopped as he held her tight. "It's okay"

Releasing her, he kissed her forehead. Still cradling her, he shuffled to his room. He set her down on the bed, his hands at her sides; their eyes locked in unison. "I can't let them take you" he whispered. Shards of hope took shape; as he took action. "We need to go" the statement puzzled her; yet, she trusted him.

She watched from the bed as he paced around the room, grabbing items. She stood when he took her pokeball. "You ready?" she heard. "Vee" her tone strong, confirming. Pocketing her ball, he swept her from the bed. Over his shoulder; her final glance of his room as they ambled downstairs. He opened the front door and stepped out, not looking back. The wall of cold struck; his destination, unknown. In the meantime, he knew somewhere to go, she'd like it. The sky had already darkened; winter's day so short. He advanced down the street, taking a right to city center.

She lay in his arms, with utmost confidence; gazing up to him as he carried her away from it. From Tracy. Huddled together; lines of Pidgey sat atop houses, silent. They passed the church on Valour Avenue. Through the stained glass she saw faint light dancing, burning. Looking to him, their journeys-end? No, he strode on. Finally, entering the gates to the park.

"You'll like this Maya" a smile broke through. Bands of evergreens blocked the light. He turned the corner to the center, revealing its glory.

Maya's eyes sparkled, reflecting its beauty. Her maw fell in awe. The brightness, the colours. Huge waves of tinsel and baubles all glimmered in the light; honoured by their presence.

Brushing off the flakes, Max took a seat on the bench opposite. He placed her down, onto his lap. Her neck swivelled round, still gazing at it. He laughed and tickled her mane. "I knew you'd like it" She turned again, facing him. Her dimples peeked through. "Oh, I have something for you" ruffling his pocket he pulled her pendant. He held it out to her, gauging her reaction. Her eyes widened "Vee!" her tone soared. Content. He smiled and gently removed her bell, its ribbon, slightly worn. It rang its last jingle as he pocketed it; still to be treasured. The bright new ribbon slipped on with ease. He flicked the coin face up and read "Maya" softly. Its gold twinkled with amber, red, green; mirroring the tree. Padding up his front she snuggled his face. "Oh, you're cold..." she paused, unnoticed. "You can go in your ball if you like?" her smile faded, seeing this he offered another, pulling the bottom of his jumper up "here". She sprang under, no hesitance. Her hind legs stood on his waist, her head poked through the top, beside his. His warmth, hugging her tight from both sides.

Smiling, she licked his nose. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to embrace. She nuzzled his neck, no place she'd rather be. Over his shoulder, looking to the sky she caught the very last glimpse of the far-off sunset. "We'll go to my dad's" he said "You remember him?". Her sight locked there. "Maya?" he looked to her side.

Watching as the final definitive peak of sunlight graced the sky; she closed her eyes. White light erupted from her form. Content.


End file.
